Fear Window
August 31, 2019 November 16, 2019 | viewers = | run = 11 minutes | sister = The Dog House | writer = Kristy Peart and Jess Kedward | director = Jez Hall | storyboard = Max Loubaresse | previous = A Summer to Remember (Releasing order) The Wow of Miaow (UK airing and production order) | next = The Dog House }} "Fear Window" is the 23rd episode of 101 Dalmatian Street. It was the 25th episode to be released. The episode originally aired on August 31, 2019. Synopsis Dolly is bed-bound with a cone to prevent her from itching herself and entertains herself by spying on the neighbors. Characters * Dylan * Dolly * Triple D * Delilah * Diesel * Dorothy * Clarissa * Hugo * Constantin * Prunella * Arabella * Pearl Plot Dolly has a cast on her hind leg and a cone surrounding her head to prevent scratching, with the pampering of Triple D. Delilah catches Dolly and stops her from trying to scratch the bandaged injury, orders Triple D to leave, and requests Dylan to watch over Dolly as she spends her day at work. Dolly clearly gets bored as Dylan is going around doing household chores, so Dylan decides to offer her his telescope. She tries out the telescope and hears yapping. It's Clarissa who is apparently, and frequently, irritated at something. Dolly then is entertained as she spots the source of Clarissa's irritation, which is cat Constantin licking his anus on her yard's fence. Dolly is peering through the telescope when she sees Clarissa taking out the garbage for her house. She calls for Dylan to come see. Dylan and Dolly then observe that Clarissa is discarding one of her owner Hugo's favorite items, such as his teapot. The Dalmatian pups suddenly at once call for Dylan and he leaves to take care of them. Dolly sees Clarissa discarding Hugo's slippers and kick dirt on them. Dolly calls for Dylan and this time, he appears carrying baby Dorothy. Dolly starts to believe Clarissa is suspicious and Dylan does not believe her. Dolly wakes up at night to hear banging from outside. She sees Clarissa trying to smash a grand portrait of Hugo into the ground. Clarissa uses her claws and tears Hugo's face off in the portrait. This startles Dolly and she tries calling for Dylan and there is no response. She pretends that she is in pain and injured and yells for Dylan in a hurt, feeble voice. Dylan rushes right over and to his annoyance, is fooled. Dolly tells Dylan about Clarissa trashing all Hugo's furniture. Dylan says Dolly never cared for Hugo, yet Dolly argues that she thinks Clarissa is going overboard with how she is treating him. However, Dylan finds no scene when he peers into the telescope. Dolly checks and sees a chunk of Hugo's hair, shocked. Dolly insists she and Dylan seek Pearl for help. Dylan and Pearl wait for a while, staying hidden. Just when Pearl senses her patience fading, the lights from Hugo's house flicker on. However, there is only the silhouettes of Hugo petting Clarissa. Pearl is annoyed at Dylan for "wasting police time." International release Names in other languages * Danish: Frygtens vindue * Dutch: Op de uitkijk * French: Fenêtre sur chiens * German: Das Fenster zum Hof * Hebrew: חלון הפחד * Hungarian: Sasszem zabszem * Italian: La finestra della paura * Japanese: 恐怖の館 * Norwegian: Skrekkens vindu * Polish: Okno strachu * Portuguese (Brazil): A Janela do Medo * Portuguese (European): Janela do Medo * Romanian: Spionaj * Russian: Окно страха * Spanish (Latin American): La ventana del miedo * Swedish: Skräckfönster Trivia *This episode is a parody of the 1954 movie Rear Window. *This is the first episode to have a stock title card design be repeated. **The previous episodes that used the title card design were "Who the Dog Do You Think You Are?" and "A Right Royal Rumble". Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Upcoming Category:A to Z Category:Articles with empty sections Category:Dylan episodes Category:Dolly episodes Category:Clarissa episodes